


Starlight

by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX/pseuds/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the last remaining Potter arrives at Hogwarts, he quickly shocks the Wizarding world by being sorted into the "wrong" House. With lies and manipulations on every side, how long will it take him to learn the truth? And how will Dumbledore deal with an uncooperative weapon? The young Potter will, very quickly, attract the attention of the Dark Lord himself. Slash fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. Here I am, bringing you guys yet another WIP. Sorry? I'm going through a phase where the only thing I care about is the Hobbit/LOTR, and I've written nearly four hundred pages for those, but have been hit with a block for everything else. This is the only non Tolkein related thing I've been able to squeeze out. This chapter by the way, is just a prologue, which is why it's pretty short. Oh yeah, I also don't own Harry Potter and whatnot. And this is cross posted on FFN.

Prologue  
It was a clear, albeit chilly evening, when Police Constable Green began his usual patrol. He really enjoyed his job, despite some of the things he ended up seeing, and hoped he would be able to climb the workplace ladder during his, if luck remained on his side, lengthy career.

"Excuse me, kind sir, you wouldn't happen to know the date, would you?"

Having already recognized the voice, Green merely turned around with a smile. "Good morning, ma'am. Today is November second, 1981," he replied promptly.

The elderly woman raised a hand to her cheek, looking surprised. "The second of November already? Oh dear me! I really must hurry!" And she quickly shuffled away.

Green gave his head a little shake and continued on his way. That poor Mrs Briscoe. The accident from a few years ago had made her a little funny in the head.

Hearing a sudden strange sound, he paused in place, turning to look into an alleyway he had just passed. It sounded as if someone was crying. Normally, that wouldn't have been all that odd. The issue, was that the crying sounded like that of a child. A  _very_   young child.

Hurrying into the dark space, he stopped in front of a large dumpster, where the wailing seemed to be originating from. He leaned in and blinked before beginning to stare, after which he blinked again and stared some more.

PC Green had found many,  _many_   different things in alleyways, but none of them had alarmed him as much as this.  _None_. Because what he found in the dumpster, was a baby.

He reached in, immediately pulling the distressed child out. It was a boy, he quickly realized. An adorable baby boy with a tuft of black hair, cheeks his wife would have desperately wanted to pinch, and the brightest, greenest, most vivid coloured eyes he had ever seen.

"Shh, it's okay now. You're okay now." He rocked the child as he examined him for injuries. The boy stopped crying, and seemed to be watching him almost curiously. Green continued his examination. The little thing was definitely over a year old, though under two. It was a little hard to be sure, but he figured the boy was about a year and a half old, maybe a little less. He had a daughter around the same age, which made it easier to tell.

The child wiggled slightly in his arms, and a flash of silver caught Green's attention. Gently raising the boy's left arm, he peered at a band on his wrist. It had an inscription on it: _Hadrian_.

"Hadrian? Is that your name, little man?"

He got an enthusiastic, "Yeah!" in response. "Hadwian!"

Green chuckled.  _Strange name_. Curious as to whether something was on the reverse side of the band, he carefully pulled it off to check the inside. Sure enough, there was a: 7/31/80.  _That must be his birthdate. So he's just nearly three months under a year and a half. Jesus Christ, what kind of people would do something like this? Who would just leave him here like this?_   Sighing deeply, he replaced the band.

When the little one's fringe got into his eyes, Green absently pushed it away, only to pause in surprise. The boy did seem to be injured after all. He had a cut on his forehead, one that was, oddly enough, shaped like a bolt of lightning. How strange. It appeared fairly fresh, maybe a couple of days old, but didn't appear to need any sort of medical attention.

Holding the child more securely, he smiled down at him. "Alright, little man, let's get you out of here."

The child cooed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have chapter one written down. I just need to find the time to type it up and edit it again, so it should, hopefully, be up within the week. Just to clarify, the cop from above won't actually be involved or anything, so don't worry about any OCs or whatever. Comments? Kudos?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the last remaining Potter arrives at Hogwarts, he quickly shocks the Wizarding world by being sorted into the "wrong" House. With lies and manipulations on every side, how long will it take him to learn the truth? And how will Dumbledore deal with an uncooperative weapon? The young Potter will, very quickly, attract the attention of the Dark Lord himself. Slash fic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of people have brought this up, but Harry responding the way he did in the previous chapter, despite his age, is, in my opinion, perfectly normal. I was saying far more at that age, and based his responses on what I'd been told about myself. Anyway, thank you to all readers so far. And happy Thanksgiving to all my fellow Canadians!

Five Years Later

Six year old Hadrian was fast asleep, when a soft knock sounded on his door. Ever the light sleeper, which you had to be in a place like this, he awoke immediately. Sliding off his cot, he padded over to the door. Turning the knob, he pulled it open, not at all surprised to see who was on the other side.

"Can I come in, big brother?"

"Of course, Moon. Bad dream?"

"Yeah."

"Come here." The two settled down on the bed, Hadrian holding the girl close and stroking her hair until she fell asleep, he following not long after.

Hadrian had been an orphan at Starlight Orphanage in London for as long as he could remember. When he asked, the Matron had told him a police officer had found him in a dumpster in some alleyway when he had been a little over a year old. This officer had then brought him here to Starlight, and he had been here ever since.

Two years ago, when he had been four, he met his little sister in all but blood. It was, of course, obvious that they were not actually related, as they looked nothing alike. Her long dirty blonde hair was the complete opposite of his shoulder length black. She had big, bright blue eyes, whereas his were a vivid green. She enjoyed singing, and dancing, and drawing, and playing in the rain, while he preferred to hole up in his room with a fascinating book.

But little Luna, just one year younger than him, was the only person in this cruddy place six year old Hadrian cared about. And everyone knew it.

As far as Hadrian could remember, the Matron had never really like him, and he assumed it was because if that, that she never once bothered doing anything about the other cruel children, who bullied him mercilessly. They would hurt him, and steal from him, and call him names, his least favourite of which was- _Dumpster Boy_.

Hadrian had always been an exceptionally odd child. He was really quite smart for his age, having surpassed many of the older orphans with his knowledge. He was also very polite, and both well-mannered and spoken. Sometimes it was easy to forget just how young he was.

But those were not the strangest things about Hadrian. No, the strangest thing, the reason behind why the others were so cruel to him, was his  _powers_.

Hadrian didn't know what exactly they were, but if he willed for something to happen, it would. He had been open with the powers at first. At least until he saw how everyone had reacted. It hadn't been good or pretty. So, because of this, he had reeled it all in and only used them when alone, well, for the most part. Unfortunately, his treatment in the orphanage hadn't changed at all.

Part of him knew he should be able to use his 'powers' to make everyone stop and leave him alone, but he had been too scared, afraid it would only make things worse. All of that change very suddenly one day, when he turned the tables despite the repercussions.

It was the day Luna came to the orphanage.

Hadrian had been four years old at the time, and seated in the common area with all the other orphans during "chat time", when a police officer and social worker (not that he'd known what the latter was) walked into the room with a little girl.

This girl was introduced as Luna. She was three years old and had only just become an orphan, when her widowed mother had died. She was going to be a new addition at Starlight.

Hadrian had felt a strange pull to her immediately, though he hadn't understood why. Not at first.

Luna's first night in the orphanage didn't go smoothly at all. Hadrian, who had just finished brushing his teeth and was returning to his room, came across the little girl being harassed by some of the older children. One of them had taken her stuffed unicorn, which she had been carrying around all day, and was holding it up in the air, out of reach.

Much to everyone's surprise, including Hadrian's, the toy had suddenly flown out of the rude kid's grasp, and back into Luna's arms. That was when the green eyed boy had realized that Luna was just like him. She had  _powers_.

When the despicable child reached down to grab the toy again, a sneer on their face to mask their fear, they were suddenly thrown back against the wall. When they looked up, it was to see vicious looking green eyes belonging to a little four year old, glaring down at them.

As the years passed, a few things changed, but one that never did, was an unspoken rule: Luna was under Hadrian's protection, and if you messed with her, you messed with him. Everyone at Starlight agreed with one thing: Despite his age, Luna's "big brother" was a protective, vindictive, and downright sadistic little shit.

Unfortunately for Hadrian, things only went downhill from there...

 

* * *

Two Years Later

It was an average day at Starlight. Eight year old Hadrian was seated at a table doing homework, while helping seven year old Luna do the same. It was simple, familiar, peaceful.

"Hadrian?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to miss me when I'm gone?"

The boy's head immediately snapped up, green eyes locking onto blue. "You're not dying, Moon."

She shook her head. "That's not it."

Hadrian's eyes narrowed. "Adoption. You're talking about adoption. When?"

"I don't know. Soon," replied Luna. "Aardvark has two 'a's at the beginning?"

"Yes. A-A-R-D-V-A-R-K," he spelled out. And with that, the two went back to their homework. Hadrian however, was not really concentrating on his work any more. He was thinking.

This wasn't the first time Luna had said something like this. Made some sort of...prediction. In fact, over the four years she had been here, she had made quite a few, many of which, if not all, had come true in some way. She never actually came out and said it though, instead making it sound more like a riddle. But if there was one thing Hadrian had learned, it was to take those words very seriously, because they were never about meaningless, small things.

So it seemed Luna had "predicted" her adoption. Hadrian wasn't sure what to think about that. He didn't want to lose his "little sister", who was still the only person he cared about. He didn't really have any friends. He was bullied for being an orphan at school, and the other orphans bullied him at Starlight because they thought he was a 'freak'.

Not that he took that all sitting down though. He ignored the buffoons at school, because they knew nothing, and he had some...fun with the others when Luna wasn't around, despite the punishments he received from the Matron after. As far as he was concerned, they deserved it.

But Luna was always the one who helped him calm down and reel in his 'powers' whenever he got too worked up. What was he going to do if she left? What were the  _others_  going to do...?

A week passed and soon enough, it was the day Hadrian hated above all others: Viewing Day. It was the day when potential adopters would come in to take a look at them. The orphans all had to be clean, in their best clothes, hair combed, and teeth brushed. Then they all had to stand side by side in a line, back straight, chin up, and hands clasped behind their back. They had to keep silent and watch as the adults moved down the line, gawking at them as if they were animals in a zoo, rather than poor orphaned children. Most of them would say they would "think about it", and never came back.

Oh, how Hadrian despised Viewing Day.

Today, in Hadrian's opinion, was no better. He stood in his place in line, an impassive look on his face as couple after couple wandered down the row. They peered at and examined them as if they were in some competition and being judged.

One couple however, caught his eye. They had a strange air about them, which drew his attention to them immediately. The man, with his messy blond hair, looked rather like a generic "mad scientist", and the woman, with her big, blue eyes didn't look too far from one either. They both had a very eccentric air about them. It was actually rather interesting.

The boy's eyes however, narrowed the moment he realized just which one of them had managed to catch this couple's attention: Luna. He watched closely as the two neared the girl, kneeling down in front of her. Because they were at the other end of the row, Hadrian couldn't actually hear what was being said, but both the couple  _and_  Luna appeared happy.

Just a few moments later, the Matron spoke, sounding slightly more pleased than she should have. "I am sure little Luna will be very happy with you, Mr and Mrs Lovegood."

Hadrian's eyes fell shut as he heard those words. Luna had been right. She was going to be adopted. She was going to leave Starlight. Leave him. And he knew there was nothing he could do...

Another week passed, and finally the day came where Luna was to leave. It had taken a few days for all the papers and whatnot to go through, but now the Lovegood couple stood there with a box of their new daughter's belongings, waiting for her to say her goodbyes. Not that that was going to take long, seeing as there was only one person in the building who cared for her enough to warrant one.

Hadrian stood in a corner, up against a wall, watching the girl approach him slowly, looking slightly hesitant, hands behind her back. When she was standing in front of him, she looked up.

"Are you mad at me, Hadrian?" she asked softly.

He smiled gently. "Of course not, Moon. I'm happy for you. You know you'll be better off with them, rather than here."

"Yeah." She smiled dreamily. "I have a present for you!" And before he could protest, she brought her hands out from behind her back. She was holding a book.

Slightly confused, he accepted it, peering at the cover.  _A Basic Guide to the Black Mamba_. Hadrian blinked, then looked down at Luna.

She grinned. "I saved all my pocket money so I could buy it for you," she said in a happy voice. "I know it will come in handy soon."

Wondering if this was another sort of prediction, he nodded and gave her a smile of his own. "Thank you, Moon. I'll be sure to read it carefully." And then reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a necklace. It had a small pendant that looked like a daisy. He had known for a long time now that those were her favourite flower. She always wore them in her hair after picking them. He had seen the necklace by chance one day, sitting in a store window and had bought it as a birthday present. Well, it had become a parting gift instead now.

Reaching out, he carefully clasped it around her neck. As soon as he had, Luna threw her arms around him, small shoulders shaking. Hadrian returned the embrace, shushing her gently.

When she finally pulled away, Luna looked up at him with those big, blue eyes. "I'm going to miss you, big brother."

He smiled. "I'm going to miss you too, Moon."

"Bye, Hadrian."

"...Goodbye, Luna."

* * *

 

One Year Later

It was a chilly December afternoon, and nine year old Hadrian was on his way home from school. As always, he was walking alone, lost in thought about the last book he had read; an astronomy one. A very interesting, if complex subject...

An entire year had passed since Luna's adoption, and things had only gotten worse for the green eyed boy. The other orphans had decided on  _doubling_  the torment bestowed upon him, now that his "little sister" was no longer around. Of course, they had really only made things worse for themselves. Hadrian had no reason to hold back now, and despite the punishments, made sure that the orphans and bullies paid.

**"Stupid human master, leaving me in this cold."**

Hadrian blinked, looking around cautiously. He was sure he had just heard a voice, but, as far as she could see, he appeared to be alone.

**"Stupid winter."**

Now he was positive he had heard a voice, and he had a feeling he knew what was going on. Carefully stepping forward, the boy crouched down in front of a small hollow that was against a rock. Coiled inside was a grey snake of about three feet in length.

Hadrian immediately knew what type of snake this was.  _And yet another point for Luna_.  **"Hello."**

The snake hissed, raising its head as much as it could in the small space.  **"You are a speaker,"**  it said in surprise.

 **"Yes,"**  replied the raven haired boy.  **"What are you doing out here? Your kind of snake belongs in Africa, not Britain."**

**"Master brought me here. He is what you humans call a snake breeder."**

Hadrian frowned.  **"And he abandoned you?"**  He hated abandonment, seeing that was what had happened to him.

 **"Yes,"**  replied the snake. A gust of wind had him hissing in discomfort.

 **"Do you wish to come with me?"**  he asked suddenly, fully aware it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but wanting to do so anyway.  **"I can ensure you will stay warm and relatively well fed, though you will have to stay hidden and quiet."**

The serpent seemed to regard him carefully, hissing softly as if he were contemplating.  **"Very well, young speaker. You will be my new master."**  And he slithered out of the hollow.

Hadrian held out his arm, allowing the cold creature to climb up his arm, under his sleeve. When its head popped out of the neck of his jacket, he spoke again.  **"Do you have a name?"**  He figured that since the snake already had an owner before, he would have a name too.

But the snake hissed almost angrily.  **"I refuse to keep the name given to me by that filthy snake breeder!"**  He calmed.  **"You will give me a new name."**

**"Alright. I'll think of something. My name is Hadrian, by the way."**

**"Sss, you are very warm, Master Hadrian."**

And for the first time in a year, young Hadrian thought things were finally looking up for him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will start with Harry's eleventh birthday, and things will go from there. Unfortunately, I haven't finished writing it yet, so who knows how long it'll take for that to come up. Um, plot holes and whatever will be filled in and explained later. Comments? Kudos?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the last remaining Potter arrives at Hogwarts, he quickly shocks the Wizarding world by being sorted into the "wrong" House. With lies and manipulations on every side, how long will it take him to learn the truth? And how will Dumbledore deal with an uncooperative weapon? The young Potter will, very quickly, attract the attention of the Dark Lord himself. Slash fic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This comes to you in the middle of NXT Takeover: London, so forgive me for any typos and whatnot. Thank you to all readers so far, and an extra to those who left comments. You guys are awesome!

Two Years Later  
It was July thirty first, nineteen ninety one, Hadrian's eleventh birthday. He only knew about the date because it was on the inside of the silver band stating his name.

Birthdays didn't really matter much at Starlight, especially not the  _freak's_. So, because of this, the green eyed boy was spending the day in his room, like basically every day, reading one of his Sherlock Holmes books. He was alone at the moment, his beloved pet snake wandering about. He was surprisingly good at not being seen when he was exploring, especially considering he was six feet long.

Hadrian's peace suddenly came to an end, when a firm knock sounded on his door. Surprised, he lowered his book slightly. No one ever bothered knocking at Starlight. In fact, the only person who ever  _did_  knock, was Luna, and she'd been gone for about three years now.

"Come in," he called out cautiously, wondering who it was.

The door opened with a creak and, much to Hadrian's confusion, the Matron popped her head in. When she smiled, he knew right away that something was wrong.

"You have a visitor," she told him in an oddly kind tone.

Hadrian's eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion. Something was definitely wrong. The Matron  _never_  spoke to him kindly. Never. And the previous time he'd had a visitor, it had been the first time he'd used his  _powers_ , and had priest perform an exorcism on him. To this day, that had been the most terrifying thing he had gone through.

Quickly masking his expression though, he nodded once, watching intently as the woman moved aside, and an old man stepped into his room.

Said man had long grey hair, a long grey beard, wore half-moon glasses, behind which he had twinkling blue eyes and, for a reason unfathomable to Hadrian, was wearing a bright orange and green suit. And he just walked into the room as if he owned the place, smiling serenely, as if he didn't look like he'd just stepped out of a circus tent.

The boy fought back the urge to scowl, and quickly plastered on an expression of polite interest. He watched as the old man, though uninvited, took his desk chair, moved it across the room, and sat down, facing him.

"Good morning, Harry!" he greeted cheerfully.

Unable to help himself, Hadrian blinked in confusion. "Pardon me? My name is Hadrian, not Harry."

But the old man continued smiling. "Harry is what everyone used to call you, and so, you will always be Harry to me."

The green eyed child set his book down. "Excuse me, sir, but who are you?" he asked finally.

The man's smile widened. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Hadrian blinked. "Witchcraft and Wizardry?" he repeated slowly, wondering why the Matron had allowed the clearly senile old man into the building.

But the spectacled man answered quite calmly. "Yes, my boy. Hogwarts is a school for young wizards and witches, seeking to learn more magic. And you, Harry, are a wizard."

"I'm a what?" The words escaped him before he could help it. A  _wizard_? They  _actually_  existed? And  _he_  was one? That made  _no_  sense! Or...maybe it did. If he was a wizard, it mean he could do _magic_ , and didn't that explain the strange powers he had?

What about his parents then? Was this why they had abandoned him? Left him in a dumpster to rot when he was a baby? Had they been afraid? Hadrian had so many questions, he didn't know where to start.

The old man-Dumbledore, was it?-rummaged through his suit pocket for a moment, before pulling out an envelope. "Your acceptance letter," he explained most unhelpfully.

Hadrian took this and peered at it closely. His address was written in green ink on the front.

_Mr H Potter_  
_The Corner Room_  
_Starlight Orphanage_  
_London_

_Potter_? Eyes narrowing slightly when he saw his room mentioned, he flipped the envelope over, finding a wax seal of a coat of arms, showing a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake. All four animals surrounded a letter 'H'.

Opening the envelope, the boy pulled out the letter and, after glancing at Dumbledore (who was  _still_ smiling), began to read...

Reaching the end, Hadrian pretended as if he was still reading, as he fell into thought.  _I suppose 'Potter' is my surname, though it doesn't really sound familiar to me. This...Dumbledore has a lot of titles beyond just the 'Headmaster'. I wonder what they all mean. How have I even been enrolled? If this isn't all a joke, of course. Was it automatic, or-?_

He looked up. "What does it mean by 'await your owl'?" he asked, choosing the first innocent question that came to mind.

Dumbledore just kept smiling. "In the Wizarding world, we primarily communicate through owl post-that is, sending letters through owls," he explained. "If you were not speaking to me already, you would have to send Hogwarts, rather, Professor McGonagall, a letter stating whether or not you will attend. As I am the Headmaster, however, you may tell me instead. Do you accept, Harry?"

Biting back the retort on the tip of his tongue, the child nodded. "Of course I do. But do you mind calling me Hadrian? Harry just sounds a bit strange to me."

The old man chuckled. "Of course, dear boy! And I'm glad to hear you will be joining us." He paused and gestured at the envelope he had left on his lap. "You will find your school list in there, Harry."

Hadrian fought not to scowl. He had only  _just_  asked the old man not to call him that. Instead, he pulled a second sheaf of parchment out of the envelope. Well, that certainly hadn't been there before. He began to read, finding it listed the required uniform, texts, and other extra essentials.

 _A wand? Like, a magic wand?_  He kept reading:

_Students may also bring an owl, or a cat, or a toad._

Hadrian felt his heart sink almost immediately.

Dumbledore seemed to notice this though. "Is something the matter, Harry?" he asked.

The boy hesitated for a brief moment, and then decided the risk would be worth it. "I already have a pet, sir," he said finally, "but he isn't an owl, cat, or toad, and I really don't want to leave him behind."

"Oh? What is your pet, then? A dog, perhaps?" He glanced around the room as if hoping to find something that would give it away.

Hadrian hadn't really left any traces though, seeing as orphans at Starlight weren't  _allowed_  to have pets, and the Matron never needed an excuse to barge into their rooms- _his_  in particular. "He's a snake, sir." And a look of alarm crossed Dumbledore's face so fast, he wasn't sure if he had imagined it or not.

"A snake, dear boy?"

"Yes sir," he replied. "I've had him for two years now, and I would really hate to abandon him like his previous owners did."

Dumbledore frowned. "Snakes can be very dangerous, Harry. Especially around children. Do you know if yours is venomous?"

Hadrian, again, hesitated for half a moment. He would probably be found out very easily if he lied, so he decided on telling the truth. "He is, yes, sir. But he isn't dangerous at all when he listens to me."

Blue eyes widened ever so slightly. "Harry, tell me, can you speak to your snake and understand when he speaks to you in turn?"

"Yes sir. Is that bad?" he asked innocently. He didn't actually know the answer, of course, but was curious about that strange reaction from a moment before.

Now Dumbledore appeared to be the conflicted one. "Not bad, per se," he replied slowly. "The ability to speak to serpents is linked to a certain wizard, Harry. A bad one."

"A bad wizard?"

"Yes, dear boy." Dumbledore sighed softly, suddenly looking weary. "Perhaps it's a good thing that this came up," he said after a moment.

"How so, sir?" wondered the child curiously, ignoring the constant use of the wrong name.

The old man sighed again, appearing sad now. "This wizard, Harry, was the Dark Lord Voldemort, and he was in power for just over a decade." He folded his gnarled hands. "Those days were very dark. It was impossible to tell who was trustworthy. Now, on the thirty first of October, in nineteen eighty one-the night of Halloween, Voldemort arrived at your home, where you were living with your parents."

Finally, some real emotion bled through the boy. "Parents?"

"Oh, yes, Harry. Your parents. James and Lily. They loved you dearly." He smiled sadly, then went on. "That night, Voldemort killed both of them."

Hadrian blinked, but said nothing.

"And then he turned his wand on you."

"Why?"

"I am unsure. Perhaps he merely wished to make a clean job out of it." But even as he said this, for a split second, a look of calculation passed through his eyes. "He failed to kill you though," Dumbledore continued. "His spell rebounded and hit him instead." He brought up a hand and pointed at the boy's forehead, making Hadrian want to point out that pointing was rude. "That is when you received that scar."

Hadrian frowned in thought, even as an oddly familiar green light flashed through his mind.  _So this...Voldemort supposedly killed my parents, huh?_  "What happened to him?" he asked.

"He vanished," replied Dumbledore promptly.

"He didn't die?" questioned the raven haired boy curiously.

Dumbledore peered at him solemnly. "Personally, I do not think so, no. Some believe he was no longer human enough for death, that he will one day return. Others, however, believe he is gone for good."

Unsure of what to say to that, Hadrian then asked the other important question on his mind. "If my parents died that night, how was I found in an alleyway nearby, just two days later? Sir," he added quickly.

The old man seemed unsure as to whether or not he wanted to say this next par. After what appeared, to Hadrian, as a brief internal struggle, he went on.

"After the death of your parents, Hagrid-the grounds keeper at Hogwarts, under my orders, went to collect you from the ruins. He brought you to me, and we left you with your Muggle relatives. Your mother's older sister and her family, to be precise."

Hadrian frowned upon hearing that one foreign word. "Muggle?" he repeated curiously.

"Those without magic, we, in our world, refer to as Muggles," explained Dumbledore, smiling cheerfully for some reason. That smile however, was suddenly replaced by a sombre look, almost as if he had remembered that this was meant to be a sad conversation. "Though it seems as if they did not want to care for you, and instead chose to leave you where you were found."

Slowly, the boy nodded, looking down at the list of school supplies, before raising his gaze. "How am I to believe any of this is real?" he questioned.

Dumbledore just smiled. "You doubt me, Harry?"

"Hadrian," he finally corrected, "and I think I would be crazy if I didn't."

Suddenly, the old wizard-?-had a thin, long stick in hand. Was that a wand? He explained nothing though, merely continued to smile. And then he flicked his wand. The green eyed child watched in shock as the book that had been resting on his lap, suddenly began to float. It hovered between the two, and then caught fire.

Hadrian froze, a cry caught in his throat as he watched his favourite, most expensive book burn before his eyes.

But then the flames vanished, and the book returned to his lap. Still too shocked, the young child lifted it up with hands that were trembling slightly. The tome looked just as it always did, and there were no signs that it had just been on fire. He really had no choice but to believe this, didn't he? But why did he have to set his book aflame to prove it to him? Couldn't he have done literally anything else?

"Ah, perhaps I should mention..."

Hadrian looked back up, unobstructed green eyes landing on spectacled blue. "Yes? Sir?" he added again, hiding confusion at the strange look on the oddly dressed man's face.

"You see, dear boy, the acts of the thirty first of October, nineteen eighty one, have made you rather...well known in our world," explained Dumbledore. And before Hadrian could even question that, he immediately changed the topic. "Now, your school supplies can all be purchased from Diagon Alley here in London. I must be getting back to the school, but I can have Hagrid escort you, if you like?"

Hadrian shook his head. "No, thank you. I would rather go alone, if it's all the same to you, sir."

Another strange look crossed Dumbledore's face, but he nodded. "Of course, of course!" And he wrote some instructions and directions on a spare sheet of paper from the desk nearby. He then pulled a small silver key out of his pocket.

The child took this, looking at it curiously and wondering what it went to. Luckily, the Headmaster decided to briefly explain.

"When you enter Gringotts-the bank, approach the teller and hand them this key. They will take care of the rest for you." He then passed the train ticket over as well, though he said nothing of it.

Hadrian nodded, then realized something. "Sir? You never said if I could bring my pet snake..."

"Oh yes, that's right." Dumbledore seemed to fall into serious thought for a moment. Finally, he said, "If you can assure your familiar will not get into any sort of mischief, then yes, you may bring them. However," he said firmly, "I do not want even one incident with this poisonous serpent."

"Yes sir. I understand. I'll make sure he behaves." Hadrian inwardly released a sigh of relief, but was surprised the Headmaster of a boarding school had just allowed him to bring a, clearly very dangerous, snake to school. Was he crazy? Then he blinked when he thought of something else. "Will I have to return here?" He prayed the answer would be no. The sooner he could get away from this orphanage forever, the better.

Dumbledore peered at him closely. "Just over the summer," he replied promptly, almost as if he had been anticipating the question. "Students may spend their Christmas and Easter breaks at Hogwarts, however, must return home at the end of the school year."

Bubble of hope deflating, Hadrian nodded. "I understand, sir."

"Splendid!" The old man clapped his hands together, and got to his feet. "Now, I really must be getting along." He waited for Hadrian to nod before heading to the door. "Enjoy the rest of your day, oh, and happy birthday, Harry!" And before the boy could reply, he was gone.

Hadrian scowled now, and stared down at the items he had in hand. He still wasn't sure what to believe just yet. It was unfortunate no one could confirm this whole wizard and magic thing for him.

**"Is the wizard gone?"**

Not even starting, the boy set the letter, list, ticket, and key down onto the bed, and looked down at his pet snake.  **"He is,"**  he replied. Then he blinked.  **"Wait, how did you know what he was?"**

The serpent hissed in amusement.  **"My previous...master," he all but spit the word out, "was a wizard."**

Hadrian's eyes widened.  **"So this is all real then? Magic is real?"**

**"Silly Master, of course it is!"**

_So the old man was telling the truth. Nage wouldn't lie to me, and if he's saying this, then it must be true. Of course, the best way to really confirm all this, is to go to the place Dumbledore was talking about._

Hadrian stroked his familiar's head when he nudged his cheek.  **"Shall we go to Diagon Alley then, Nage?"**  An affirmative hiss was the only answer he got...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry about the snake's name-Nage is just his nickname. You'll see his full name later on. Anyway, as I said in the beginning, I was watching NXT Takeover: London, and was only half paying attention, so feel free to point out any mistakes I may have missed. Um, I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, but I'm open to suggestions or ideas. Comments? Kudos?


End file.
